


thats why are ribs are caged (Reddie)

by satmoon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I Ship It, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satmoon/pseuds/satmoon
Summary: “What if those little cuts and bruises that we randomly get on our body are just little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same marks on your skin as them.”





	1. Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit, I just got back into writing :.) But lemme know what you think.

 

Eddie stared blankly into his bathroom mirror, only standing in his boxers as his eyes scanned his body up and down. He had become so pale due to his mother keeping him inside because she felt he didn’t need to go out with his friends and stay out till ten at night, due to her pressure he had always stayed studying and being cooped up in his room to avoid awkward conversation with his mom. She made him believe that he was this fragile being that would break within one touch. She expected a lot out of Eddie and that was stressful to him.

 

He had grown to pinching his arms, legs, whatever he could pinch in the moment he was anxious. He would get so caught up in being anxious Bill would have to pull his arm because he would pinch himself to the brim of drawing blood. He looked at all the small marks that would quickly disappear, he would expect them to at least scar over, but they didn’t none the less. Eddie rubbed at his under eye, he should be in bed, getting whatever rest came to him. He didn’t sleep well, but he’d have to try tonight.

__

“Eddie bear you’re going to be late for school if you don’t get up now.” Sonia yelled from downstairs. Eddie had lied awake for 3 hours, he managed to get some sleep but he still woke up uncomfortable and tired. He stared at the blank ceiling, slowly taking a breath in before pushing himself up and grabbing his bag then proceeding to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He slowly made his way down the steps, catching a glance of his mom in the kitchen. “You’re not hungry Eddie?” she questioned him as he was walking out the door. “No, mommy. Thanks though.”- “Have a nice day Eddie bear.”

_

Eddie walked aimlessly through the halls of the high school, the ugly colored lockers making him cringe on the inside. They were yellow and chipping, Eddie swore he cleaned his locker every time before he opened it. He pulled out a Clorox wipe, wiping down the handle of the locker then the lock, he was about to continue to put his combination in before he was roughly met with a rough shoulder pushing him into the other lockers. He winced as he lost his footing, falling on the ground, he glanced up to see Henry Bowers towering over him. “Watch it, fairy.” He sneered before walking away, Eddie closed his eyes and took a breath, just to insure himself that he was okay and didn’t need to panic, the encounter could have been way worse. 

He pushed himself off the floor, quickly unlocking his locker and grabbing whatever books he figured he needed, having his hands full he kicked his locker shut and carried on down the hall and towards his first period class. 

He sat down in the back, he preferred not to be noticed much. People didn’t really notice Eddie due to how quiet he was and he didn’t mind it much either. Eddie did have friends though, Beverly, Mike, Bill, Stan and Ben. Luckily, he had a friend in every one of his classes so, it wasn’t so dreadful to be at school even though he hated the atmosphere.  
Bill came walking over, giving Eddie a soft smile before sitting down in the seat next to his. “How’ve you been Eddie.” He questioned, moving to face towards Eddie as the rest of the class stumbled in and found their seats. Eddie shrugged. “I’m okay.”

It was about half way through the class when there was a knock on the door, the teacher glanced towards the door before making her way over and opening the door to be greeted by the principal and someone else that Eddie couldn’t see due to principal. “Richard, but he prefers to be called Richie, I’m just showing him around before he gets into the swing of things.” The teacher nodded, Bill glanced over at Eddie, Eddie just shook his head. Richie sounded like a douche bag.  
_

Lunch was boring for Eddie, he picked endlessly at his food, glancing around the lunch room before Beverly started talking, ‘Is that the new kid? What’s his name like, Richard or something like that?” Eddie quickly turned his head towards Beverly’s direction and was met with Richie being bum boarded with girls talking to him.  
He had black wild curls, glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose perfectly and soft freckles across his face. Eddie’s expression didn’t change much, the same dead look upon his face yet, his lips parted to inhale sharply. 

Eddie couldn’t deny that this kid was attractive, he obviously already made a reputation for himself with the ladies and jocks at the school. “H-he se-seems nice.” Bill said, glanced over at the rest of the group. Stan rolled his eyes, “He seems over rated, and obnoxious.” Eddie’s eyes littered down to Richie’s arms that were exposed due to his short sleeved black shirt, there were small bruises that trailed from his wrist to the end of his forearm, some darker than others. Eddie bit his lower lip, not noticing that he was technically staring the hair off of Richie until Ben nudged his side.  
“You good Eddie? Found a new crush?” He teased, Eddie’s face heated up as he turned away, looking down at the table, little did he know Richie had caught onto the staring.  
_  
Eddie and Beverly were standing in the hallway, near Beverly’s locker. She went to shut her locker and her expression towards Eddie changed from happy to worried.  
Eddie was staring off into the long hallway before he made eye contact with Beverly again, taking notice of her worried expression. “What?” He questioned. Beverly lifted her hand to point towards a sharp bruise forming on Eddie’s cheek. “What happened? Did Bowers get you again in the halls?” She questioned, Eddie made a sour face, opening Bev’s locker and looking directly into her small mirror. Seeing the light bruise he tried retracing his thoughts, had Henry pushed him that hard that he didn’t feel his cheek come in contact with the ground? 

“Something must have hit me this morning, I don’t recall-“ “Eddie that wasn’t there at lunch.” She said blankly, “You were literally in Gym with me, we didn’t even play dodgeball.”  
Eddie shrugged. “I didn’t even feel it, oh well.” He tried brushing the situation off. “Do you know where Ben is?” She nodded, “He’s always in the library between classes, he like to flirt with the libarian.” She joked. Eddie softly giggled and nodded, his next class was with Ben and he’d prefer not to walk into class alone. “I’ll see you later.” He told Beverly before quickly stalking off towards the library.

_  
Eddie bit his lower lip, he had caught Richie looking his direction, which triggered his anxiety to start pinching at whatever skin his fingers could tighten on. He quickly glanced back Richie’s way to see he was no longer staring anymore but Eddie definitely knows this boy is either stalking him or is gawking at him, Eddie thinks it’s the first option. Eddie squeaked out a small “ow”, not realizing the hold on his skin hadn’t stopped, he held his forearm, rubbing softly at the redden area to sooth the itching pain.  
Ben looked over his direction with a questioning look. 

“Are you okay? I know you only, like, pinch yourself when you’re anxious.” Ben said, Eddie stared down at his half-way done paper. “Yeah-Yeah I’m okay, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“A lot.” Eddie said straightly, picking up his pencil and ignoring the soft look across Richie’s face.

_  
“W-why do you t-th-think Richie’s arms are c-covered with bruises? S-seems like something Eddie w-would have s-since he pinches the life out of h-his arms.” Bill told Stan, watching as leaned against the lockers, obviously flirting with the girl who was simply trying to put her items away but it seemed like she didn’t mind too much, a soft blush was upon her cheeks as she giggled at whatever joke he spat out. 

Stan rolled his eyes for the 100th time of that day, “Bill, he’s going to be one of the stupid jocks, people obviously think he’s funny but it’s dry humor.” He muttered, just as Eddie and Beverly were rolling in. “Hey guys? Already making mends on who gets to talk to Richie first?” She teased, Stan ran his hands over his face at the comment, obviously annoyed but not mad. Eddie ignored the conversation as he met Richie’s eyes once again in the crowded hall way, even though Richie basically had his arm around the girl his eyes met Eddie’s, it was like they had been eye-fucking one another all day but neither of the two had talked to one another at all, just small glances as if someone caught them together they would both get a real beating. 

Eddie was stuck in his thoughts; why did Richie look at him the way he did. Ever since the lunch room he had constantly been near or around Eddie and his friends. Was he planning something? He already made mends with Henry, maybe he was planning to play a prank on Eddie, have him think he’s into him and then make him the laughing stalk of the school and be shamed by his own mother for being into boys. 

The thought made Eddie’s stomach twist and suddenly he was off to the bathrooms, before any of his friends could shout his way he had already been booking it down the hallway. He quickly shoved himself into a stall, pulling his backpack off his back and digging through looking for his inhaler. 

His voice was caught in his throat as he panicked, he couldn’t find his inhaler and this was the worst time to have left it at home.

He hadn’t heard the bathroom door’s open and close due to his state of panic, he closed his eyes before he felt a small push of air on his face, he quickly opened his eyes to see bill quickly crouching down and holding Eddie’s face between his palms, Bill was obviously saying words but Eddie’s ear didn’t allow him to hear much, he heard a muffled bell ring and bill trying to speak to him. Eddie closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill, he was having a panic attack because he couldn’t find his inhaler, although he knew it wasn’t real medication and he didn’t have asthma it was still a routine he did, the inhaler brought some sort of security to his boring life.

The last thing eddie heard was the bathroom door slamming open before he blacked out into Bill’s arms.


	2. I can't stop thinking about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's getting there :)

 

Eddie didn’t know what exactly happened, but he was sat in the nurse’s office with a migraine and anxiety. He told the nurse countless of times that he was okay and to not call his mom no matter how many times she insisted.

“I’m fine Miss Hughes.” He muttered for the millionth time. “Can I just please go to class?” – “Of course Edward but, would you at least please make sure your inhaler is in a safe place? Just in case this happens again I know how your mother gets.” Eddie just softly nodded, making his way out of the nurses office without another thought, Oddly enough Stan was sitting on the bench and waiting for Eddie, he quickly stood up, glancing towards Eddie before asking. “Are you alright? She didn’t call your mom did she?” Eddie shook his head, “No- are we late?” Eddie quickly changed the subject, he hated talking about his ‘problem’ that he knew wasn’t real, he’d wished his mother would have treated him differently whilst he was growing up. 

Stan shook his head softly, “Told teach that you passed out.” –“I know you hate skipping but Bill checked out so you could skip and hang at his house till the end of the day if you wanted to.” 

Eddie nodded, looking towards the ground before looking Stan back in his eyes, “I think- I think I’ll be fine, tell him I said thanks.” Eddie said before he and Stan walked back to class.

-

 

The rest of the day went fine, Beverly expressed her concern for Eddie’s asthmatic past and how it’s still effecting him to this day and he shrugged her off.  
“Do you need a ride home? Bill got his new van this morning, it’s pretty cool if you ask me.” She shrugged. Eddie nodded, he had seen it coming in the morning when he was parking his bike on the bike rack. The rest of the losers club had all met up outside, like usual, Ben had his project from math’s and Mike had passed his tests, all of them were succeeding in something whilst Eddie still didn’t know much about what he wanted to do. 

He’d always wanted to be a nurse, or working along the lines of a nurse. He’d come off as really caring to his friends, one time Beverly even called him the mom of the group because of how protective he was over every one of his friends.

When they became friends with Mike, Bowers had been chasing him through muddy water but just in luck the losers were there and Eddie was the first to throw a rock.  
If Beverly wasn’t Eddie’s Best friend then Mike defiantly was. 

“Eddie you don’t mind helping me study for my upcoming quiz do you?” Mike asked, tugging his bag over his shoulders. Eddie shook his head, “I don’t mind- just let me tell my mom.” Stan gave Eddie a look before Eddie rolled his eyes and shoved Stan softly. “She knows Mike, it’s not like she’s going to want to kill him.” He giggled out.  
Stan rolled his eyes but flashed a small smile, “Well we got to go the movie is at-at 7 can’t miss i-it.” Bill told them, tugging Stan towards his van. “If you g-guys want to- to join just- just texts us.” The other four nodded, saying their goodbyes before splitting up their separate ways. 

 

-

-

 

“No- Mike I don’t think that’s right-“ 

“It says the formal for that is this Eddie.”

“Mike I swear-“ 

Buzz

“Shit- That’s Stan, are you planning on coming to the movie?” 

Mike shook his head, “I’ll gladly drive you to the place, since I know Stan and Bill probably already got Ben and Beverly, It’s not really fun being the single one at the movies, I would know.” He chuckled. 

Eddie nodded gratefully. 

A van full of relationship goals, who would want that. 

Or like a van full of totally horny teenagers is the better term

Stan and Bill had been dating way longer than Eddie had thought, they had kept it a secret for a good five months before the losers starting putting pieces together that Stan wasn’t helping Bill study and Bill wasn’t making Stan focus on his goals. 

*

 

Once they all had finally met up at the movies Eddie immediately regretted not wearing a thicker sweatshirt, he rubbed his arms with his hands as Beverly was waiting for their popcorn. 

“You cold Eddie?” She questioned. Eddie shook his head, “Just a little cold, not that much.” He waved her off. “Alright.” She said softly, “You can go sit you know, to warm up your seat. I don’t know how long this will take since I am getting everyone’s food.” 

Eddie shook his head. “I’d hate to just watch you carry all of it, it’s okay bev.” Beverly smiled softly at that before turning around to grab some of the food that was ready. Eddie glanced around, it seemed like a lot of people from school had decided to come out and watch this stupid movie. Eddie didn’t really know what they were watching, all Bill told him was that it was scary and gory. 

If Eddie didn’t love his friends so much he probably wouldn’t have shown up.

Just before he was about to take some of the food back to their area he spotted the curly headed boy from school.

Richie Toizer

Something about that boy just dragged Eddie in. He didn’t know if it was the glasses or the weird fashion style but his heart was basically telling him to talk to Richie, as much as his brain refused. He probably wouldn’t muster the guts to actually go talk to him so he stood still, hoping Richie would wander his way over to where the losers club sat.

“Here Eddie.” 

Eddie quickly turned back to Beverly, mustering up a small sorry before taking the popcorn.

Beverly must have noticed Eddie’s change in behavior causing a small smile to creep across her face. “He’s a nice guy Eddie.” She said, making Eddie’s face scrunch up before his cheeks began to redden. “No- it’s not- it’s not like-“

“Not like that?” she shook her head. “Eddie ever since we’ve all seen him you’ve basically had googly eyes for the guy, you should go talk to him.” She pushed at his shoulder. Eddie squeaked and quickly backed away. “Bev I didn’t ask for dating advice” he muttered, glancing around to see Richie with a arm over some girl’s shoulder.  
“He’s probably straight anyway.”

“Well- you never know if you don’t try.”

“Bev” 

“Come on Eddie”

“Bev- shit no-!”

Beverly quickly pushed Eddie aside, walking towards Richie with confidence. Richie hadn’t obviously seen the redhead walking his way so Beverly did her signature thing and swooped on in.

“Hey, you’re Richie right?” She started up the conversation. 

Richie turned towards her, his arm still hooked around the random girl who had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. “Yeah, you are?” 

“Beverly, Beverly Marsh. Not that you care, but see my friend is in a bit of a dilemma and you look like the type of guy who gives great advice.” She said, glancing back at Eddie who kept shaking his head with a annoyed expression. Richie caught on to that, looking over her head he made eye contact with Eddie who’s face turned redder than an apple, he scowled and turned away, 

Richie smiled before looking back to Beverly. “That your friend.” He motioned towards Eddie’s way, unhooking his arm from the girl. She gave him a annoyed expression before rolling her eyes and whispering she’d be in the bathroom down the hall if he needed her.  
With that Beverly nodded. “Yup, that’s him. Cutie isn’t he?” She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at him. Richie bit his bottom lip, taking another quick glance at Eddie before nodding. “What’s he need advice on.” 

“See, He has this crush- but he doesn’t know how to talk to them.”

Richie nodded, “Let me speak to him- just a second.” He said before slipping past Beverly and making his way over to Eddie who quickly glanced at Richie coming his way. He mouthed a ‘fuck you’ to Beverly who just gave him a thumbs up, going back to grab the rest of the food, then ditching Eddie to be alone with Richie.

Eddie’s breath caught up in his throat. Richie was even more mesmerizing up close. His dark chocolate eyes that glycine in the moonlight, his soft freckles that were barely noticeable due to his curly hair. 

Eddie was dragged away from his thoughts when Richie waved a hand in front of his face, a smile across his face made Eddie’s heart throb, catching Eddie’s attention he looked down at Richie’s arms, seeing the bruises made him question if Richie pinched himself too in odd situations, yet Eddie always wondered why he never had bruises.  
Richie caught on to the stare, “Yeah, I have no idea where these came from, sent to the nurse like twelve times because they thought I was doing it on purpose I mean, I have ADHD but I don’t think it would have caused me to do harm to myself.” He shrugged. “My mom kept telling me about some soulmate shit but it just seems bs to me, anyway-“  
“I’m Richie, Richie Toizer. And I’m pretty sure you’re Eddie?” 

Eddie quickly nodded his head, looking down at his feet anxiously. “I uh- I’m sorry about my friend.” He mumbled, glancing over back to his whole group. Richie followed his eyes, turning around to see the group of people sat on a blanket, enjoying the start of the movie. 

“It’s cool, need some friends anyway- hey, how about you introduce me to them?”

Eddie’s face heated up, “W-what, I don’t-“ Before he could finish Richie grasped his wrist, dragging him over to his group of friends.”


End file.
